Feels
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Serie de One-shots O drables que cuentan los sentimientos de los personajes de Deaht note en distintas situaciones, ¿Que es lo que Sienten? ¿que es lo que piensan? Primer Cap ¿que hay detras de la relacion de L y BB? ¿que es lo que siempre debimos saber?


Afff que tristeza y decepción, esto lo escribí para ya, no lo eh releído, no se que tal esta, solo quería subirlo…estoy muy triste, sii ya Tokio hotel (una banda por la que vendo el alma y muero) va a comenzar su gira latinoamericana, y no vendrá a Venezuela es ladillloso ve las entradas por Facebook :/, después de tanto esfuerzo aquí pero ni modo...no los embauco, No tienen porque sentir tristeza ajena! espero que les guste.

Ok, ok, (como lo dicen la mayoría de las autoras con historias pendientes...) ya se que debería estar trabajando en mis fics ya publicados XD pero no puedo! Este fic me torturo y me amenazo con no dejar escribir mas nada si no lo subía primero! Y ya ven!

Si leyeron reencarnación y no han visto continuación…mátenme…no puedo dañar la historia (no me lo permitiría) y tengo que estar muuy inspirada para hacer un cap de esos! Aunque ya el dos va en camino y muuy largo! Así que no falta mucho para que lo suba! ;)

Muchas Gracias a theheartsbell-jezebel** por darme ideas para continuar con reencarnación, pero como ya he dicho lo estoy escribiendo…..aun no lo subiré! **

**Discleimer:** Death Note no es Mio, ¡sigo insistiendo en que no tengo cara de japonés!, y si, algún día comprare a L (eso en un futuro muuy lejano), continuo ahorrando aun, sii es muuy caro este L.

Bien, ustedes se preguntaran, ¿de que rayos va este mal intento de fic?, pss si, Yo me encontraba viendo tranquila e inocentemente Death Note (sii, jajaj de nuevo) y de un momento a otro tuve una brillante…o apestosa idea, decidí plasmar emociones y pensamientos de uno de los personajes mas famosos de Deaht Note, siempre tuve ganas de crear una situación L/BB amo a estos dos personajes, amo la impulsividad y la locura Psicópata de BB y la frialdad y justicia de L, ambos son como el opuesto del otro y eso atrae para hacer historias…bueno al menos a mi.

Puede que este fic siga con otros capítulos paralelos, es decir sin relación pero del mismo estilo, o puede que no, quien sabe por ahora tengo otras continuaciones en las cuales centrarme.

Aff llevo horas buscando un buen Dramione! Donde Draco no muera de Occ y donde Hermione no sea tan…traidora…un Dramione real! Como dios manda! ¿Es tan difícil? Si alguien sabe de uno (que no sea la revolución de las bestias XD ya lo leí, ese si es un Dramione!) por favor díganme!

**Importante!: **para los que no se leyeron Another Note (flojos!) Beyond tenía ojos de Shinigami, no, el no tenia idea de lo que era una Death Note, el nació con los ojos.

Recuerden, con esta historia estoy ignorando y modificando algunas cosas oficiales my mínimas pero así por lo que necesito que abran su mente.

**Feels**

(_Sentimientos)_

_Por tu felicidad al atardecer_

_Por el único caso que en realidad desee no resolver_

_Por paz que te acompañaba_

_Y por la única lagrima que en secreto se me escapaba_

_**ón, desesperación, frustración y Excepciones.**_

(Elle Lawliet/Beyond Birhtay) (L/BB)

Confundido, así se sentía….meramente confundido, Elle Lawliet solía ser, casi siempre, una persona clara y sensata en y con su vida, tenia claro el porque de cada cosa, y el significado de cada sentimiento que llegaba a experimentar, el entendía todo.

Hasta que se le mencionaba a Beyond Birhtay…

Su histérico segundo sucesor directo, claro, hasta que este decidió huir de Wammy's House…dejándole su puesto a su ahora ocupante Mihael Kehlr mejor conocido como Mello.

Beyond siempre Histérico y obsesivo, en cierta forma, tenia gran parecido a el temperamento de Mello, por la impulsividad de sus actos, pero Beyond siempre había sido mas que eso…y L lo sabia, el sabia que debajo de esa mascara insana había un ser Humano normal, bueno; tan normal como se puede llegar a ser siendo un genio con ojos de Shinigami, L era consciente de que BB utilizaba esa mascara para esconderse, L sabia que BB había creado una muralla con aspecto de locura para esconder su malogrado corazón de Luego de tantos rechazos.

¿Como lo sabia?...Bueno, era sencillo….¿ por algo el era el mejor de detective del mundo no?

Es por eso que L, no pudo evitar acercarse al pequeño Beyond, no había podido evitar querer pasar tiempo con el al verse reflejado en el infante y le era imposible ignorar todas aquellas veces en las que se le Encogía el alma al ver como; Beyond con expresión triste se disponía a jugar solo, ya que ninguno de los niños quería acercársele, era duro, y L lo sabia, porque es mismo lo había experimentado.

Es por ello, y por todas esas cosas, que el famoso detective no se pudo negar a acercarse al niño, ni aunque se lo preguntaran ahora diría que podría arrepentirse, jamás lo haría.

Porque simplemente no tenía precio…

L no podía evaluar la cara Iluminada del chico al siquiera verlo, ni sus anécdotas clínicas sobre la minina cosa que pasaba en su vida, sabre cada situación que el infante experimentaba, no podía encontrarle precia a las sonrisas de agradecimiento y idolatría que el pequeño le dirigía, L se regocijaba al ver la absoluto mirada de atención que el infante ponía cuando el le contaba sobre sus investigaciones, por mas mínimas y tontas que fuesen, y por ultimo, el detective, jamás, nunca, olvidaría la cara de felicidad y entusiasmo plasmado en la cara del niño cada atardecer cuando iba a marcharse,

El joven detective podría asegurar que el niño veía las cosas de otra forma, que te algún modo, BB era feliz, y si BB era feliz, L también lo era.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba era capaz de afirmar que sentía un profundo afecto por ese pequeño idéntico a el, L jamás admitiría que alguna vez sintió algo por alguien, pero, el sabia que la única excepción sin duda era BB.

Finalmente el día llego, L Lawliet debía elegir un sucesor, debía, mas no quería, en su interior jamás le desearía su vida a un ser humano, y mucho menos a alguien como BB, jamás lo haría…

Las opciones Posibles eran Dos, Un genio prodigio apodado A y aquel que había llegado a ser como el hijo que nunca tendría…BB, mas la opción elegible era una, L jamás se permitiría dejarle el peso de su futuro a BB, nunca, sin importar las consecuencias…

Sen sintió abominable, se sintió culpable, pero sin embargo se había encariñado tanto con BB como para permitirse hacerle eso, a el, y a si mismo, estaba decidido, su sucesor directo seria el tal A sin importar quien fuese.

El detective era consiente de que BB no se inmutaría, pues el sabia que BB no deseaba ser el próximo L, BB quería trabajar junto a L, mas sin embargo el detective era consiente de que jamás lo haría, BB tendría la vida que el quisiera, seria necesariamente una vida normal y feliz.

Mas nada fue como pensaba y nada salio como Planeaba…

_Desesperación, eso _sintió cuando le informaron el inminente suicidio de A, y, _frustración_ fue lo que le siguió al saber que toda la responsabilidad de su cargo recaía en hombros de BB.

Tenia rabia, mucho pero Aun así el arrepentimiento no se hizo esperar luego de haber pedido hablar con B Y pronunciar aquellas palabras…

Porque asi era, L Lawliet lo recordaba perfectamente…

_-¿L?..-susurro BB entusiasmado ante la llamada._

_Lo cual provoco que el detective se enfureciera un mas, ahora Beyond era considerablemente, había aceptado ser quien era, se veía como a una persona..y allí estaba el gran L para recordarle que no era nada mas que una Backup (copia de respaldo)._

_No podía, pero esa era su responsabilidad, era duro..pero para eso existía ahora…-pensaba el genio detective mientras se aferraba al teléfono—_

—_A murió, eras la segunda opción—expreso carente de emoción asumiendo que era innecesario explicar el significado de eso—Espero sepas a que responsabilidad conlleva todo esto y te mantengas a la altura—dicho esto colgo sin dejar tiempo a respuesta, pues seria innecesaria._

_L era consciente de que la ultima parte de su frase no era necesaria, fue solo un desquite involuntario, estaba demasiado furioso con la vida._

_Sabía que había destruido todo por lo que se había esforzado con el niño, y aceptaba su culpa_

_.._

__

Sabía que lo había destruido…

Por ello no le sorprendió la noticia de los abruptos desniveles de actitud en su sucesor, ni tampoco el drástico cambio en su forma de vestir, _igual a el,_ mas L entendía que era una forma de decir "mírame, esto era lo que querías, ahora soy igual a ti", era una manera de vengarse, no, corrigió, era la única manera de vengarse que poesía.

Tampoco le sorprendió la noticia de que BB había escapado, es mas, podría decir que ya se lo esperaba, sabia que el chico no lo soportaría y también sabia que se encontraba muy perturbado mentalmente y odió saberse el único culpable de ello.

Debido a eso, si le preguntaban que si desde un principio Había sabido que el causante de todos aquellos extraños asesinatos en L.A había sido Beyond Birhtay, L respondería Rotundamente que no, y Esa seria una de las pocas situaciones en las que él mentiría.

Porque desde un principio lo supo, y quiso ignorarlo, llego incluso a pasar de largo y a considerar la idea de culpar a otro –lo cual, para el era ya bastante—pero, los asesinatos se incrementaron y eran brutales, y L no tuvo otra opción que entregar a la única persona a la cual llego a tomar en cuenta, solo pudo evitarle la humillación publica, bajo el pretexto de la seguridad de su propia identidad.

Se preguntaran…¿Cómo es que L se percato de que Kira tenia Acceso a los archivos Policiales?..Fácil, lo descubrió de muy mala forma, con la muerte de Beyond Birhtay, con la muerte de la única persona a la que estuvo cerca de valorar.

Dolor, Prepotencia, rabia…fue Todo lo que experimento el detective….y fue la razón de su siguiente mentira Piadosa, si se le hubiera preguntado a L que le había llamado la atención del caso Kira el de seguro respondería paulatinamente que " era un caso inusual e interesante", mas esa jamás seria la verdad.

Y L lo sabía…

Sabía que detrás de todas las palabras de justicia contra Kira solo había una razón, una razón igual de impura como la de un criminal.

Venganza…si, L quería Venganza.

Es por ello que la detective no le importo mostrar su cara y darlo todo por ese caso en especial, es por ello que se sentía tan triste cuando no lograba hacer conjeturas probables ni conectar pistas y es por ello que estaba tan ensimismado con descubrir al culpable..

Era venganza o Muerte…

Y efectivamente, Pocos meses después…

Elle Lawliet murió de un ataque al corazón…

_Por tu Descanso Por mi Venganza_

_Por tu Tristeza y mis Añoranzas_

_Por la importancia que tiene la vida_

_Sin los Amigos esta vacía._

Espero les guste! Las frases al principio y al final del fic tambien las escribi yo…peden sean idiotas solo me dio por ponerlas alli…..

Revienw? Lo merezco Realmente?

Nos Leemos…

Besos..

Dulce-Maldad

.


End file.
